thaivoiceactorfandomcom_th-20200214-history
อภินันท์ ธีระนันทกุล
250px |ชื่อเล่น = เอ |ปีที่เริ่มพากย์ = 2545 - ปัจจุบัน |มักจะเรียกกันว่า = พี่เอ |เกิด = 15 กุมภาพันธ์ |งานพากย์ปัจจุบัน = ช่อง 7, Rec และ อื่นๆ |งานพากย์ที่ผ่านมา = ทีมพันธมิตร |ผลงานพากย์ที่รู้จักกันดี = แรมโบ้ - ครูพิเศษจอมป่วน รีบอร์น! คิริโตะ - ชอร์ดอาร์ออนไลน์ คริสตอฟฟ์ - ผจญภัยแดนคำสาปราชินีหิมะ โซระ - โนเกมโนไลฟ์ ด.ร โอกิโดะ - โปเกม่อน |ตัวอย่างเสียงพากย์ = 100px |เว็บไซต์ = FB Fanpage: นักพากย์เรนเจอร์ by เอ-อภินันท์ }} อภินันท์ ธีระนันทกุล (ชื่อเล่น: เอ) เป็นนักพากย์ชาวไทย เคยพากย์ให้กับทีมพันธมิตรและอนิเมะกับทางโรส มีเดีย ปัจจุบันพากย์ประจำอยู่กับทาง Thai PBS และ ช่อง 7 มีผลงานอนิเมะที่รู้จักได้แก่ แรมโบ้ ใน''ครูพิเศษจอมป่วน รีบอร์น!'' และ คิริโตะ ใน''ชอร์ดอาร์ออนไลน์'' ผลงานพากย์ การ์ตูน *ชอร์ดอาร์ตออนไลน์ ปี 1-2 Sword Art Online Season 1-2 (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น คิริกายะ คาสึโตะ(คิริโตะ) *พี่น้องปริศนาโรงเรียนมหาเวท Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei (REC) พากย์เป็น ชิบะ ทัตสึยะ *ปฏิบัติการรักจักรกลทะยานฟ้า ปี 1-2 Infinite Stratos SS 1-2 (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น โอริมูระ อิจิกะ, ดัน โกทันดะ *อามากามิ เอสเอส อุบัติรักวันคริสต์มาส ปี 1-2 Amagami SS SS1-2 (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น ทาจิบานะ จุนอิจิ *พลังลับ เหนือมนุษย์ Night Head Genesis (Rose) พากย์เป็น คิริฮาระ นาโอโตะ *โนเกมโนไลฟ์ No Game No Life (REC) พากย์เป็น โซระ *อภินิหารหุ่นรบพลังดี ไดมิเดเลอร์ Kenzen Robo Daimidaler (REC) พากย์เป็น มาดันบาชิ โคอิจิ, เนลสัน, ซิกส์ *กายเวอร์ มนุษย์เกราะชีวะ Guyver The Bioboosted Armor (Rose) พากย์เป็น ฟูคามาจิ โช, ศจ.ชิราอิ *นักเขียนสุดป่วนกับผู้ช่วยสุดแก่น Mangaka-san to Assistant-san to (REC) พากย์เป็น ยูกิ ไอโตะ *ผู้ผนึกมาร Kekkaishi (Rose) พากย์เป็น สุมิมูระ โยชิโมริ, ฮาโรคุ *คู่แฝดอภินิหาร 2008 Yatterman (Rose) พากย์เป็น กันจัง *นูระหลานจอมภูต Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (Rose) พากย์เป็น นูระ ริคุโอะ, คุโรมารุ *จิฮายะ กลอนรักพิชิตใจเธอ/จิฮายะฟุรุ Chihayafuru (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น มาชิมะ ไทจิ, สึโด อากิโตะ , อ.โมจิดะ *ซุปเปอร์ หัวหน้าห้องสาวเจ้าเสน่ห์ Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou (Rose) พากย์เป็น โทโจ อุชิโอะ *ผู้กล้าซึนซ่าส์กับจอมมารสู้ชีวิต Hataraku Maousama! / The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น มาโอ ซาดาโอะ(จอมมารซาตาน) *ชมรมคนไร้เพื่อน ปี 1-2 Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai และภาค Next (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น ฮาเซกาวะ โคดากะ *ผ่าพิภพไททัน Attack on Titan (REC) พากย์เป็น เอเลน เยเกอร์ *ไฮสคูล DXD ปี 1-2 High School DxD และภาค New (REC) พากย์เป็น เฮียวโด อิชเชย์ *สงครามจักรกล มนตรา ราตรี Unbreakable Machine Doll (REC) พากย์เป็น อาคาบาเนะ ไรชิน *สาวน้อย เวทมนตร์อิลิยะ Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya (REC) พากย์เป็น เอมิยะ ชีโร่, ลอร์ดเอลเมลอยด์(เวเวอร์) *ชมรมคนรักแว่น Meganebu (REC) พากย์เป็น โซมะ อากิระ *ขอบอกรักผ่านเลนส์ Photo Kano (REC) พากย์เป็น มาเอดะ คาสึยะ *วัยรุ่นวุ่นรัก Boys Be (Rose) พากย์เป็น คันซากิ เคียวอิจิ *ครอสเกม เกมรักหัวใจ คูณ 2 Cross Game (Rose) พากย์เป็น คิตะมูระ โค *รักซาดิสม์ของเหล่าแวมไพร์ Diabolik Lovers (REC) พากย์เป็น ซาคามากิ อายาโตะ *จักรกลปฏิวัติ วาลเรฟ Valvrave the Liberator (REC) พากย์เป็น คายน์ เดรสเซล, อินุซุกะ คิวมะ, โอทามายะ ยูซุเกะ, เร็นโบโคจิ ซาโตมิ *ฮันเตอร์ x ฮันเตอร์ Hunter x Hunter (2011) (REC) พากย์เป็น ฮิโซกะ, จิน ฟรีคส์ *Bleach เทพมรณะ (Rose) พากย์เป็น อินาบะ คาเงโรสะ , คุจิกิ เบียคุยะ(พากย์แทนธีระ โรจนานันท์) , ซาโดะ ยาสึโทระ(พากย์แทนธีระ โรจนานันท์) , อายาเซกาว่า ยูมิจิกะ(พากย์แทนหฤษฏ์ ภูมิดิษฐ์) , คุสึซาวะ กิริโกะ *นารูโตะ นินจาจอมคาถา ตำนานวายุสลาตัน Naruto Shippuden (Rose) พากย์แทนมนูญ เรืองเชื้อเหมือน พากย์เป็น นารา ชิกามารุ, ไมโตะ ไก, กาอาระ, อุมิโนะ อิรุกะ, โอโรจิมารุ, โทบิ , อุจิวะ มาดาระ *นารูโตะร๊อคลี กับก๊วนนินจาสุดป่วน Naruto SD Rock Lee (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น นารา ชิกามารุ, ไมโตะ ไก, กาอาระ, โทบิ, อัคดาอิ *นารูโตะ เดอะ มูฟวี่ : ปิดตำนานวายุสลาตัน The Last : Naruto the Movie (Rose) พากย์เป็น นารา ชิกามารุ, อุมิโนะ อิรูกะ, กาอาระ(คาเสะคาเงะ) *โซล อีทเตอร์ Soul Eater (Rose) พากย์เป็น เดธ เดอะ คิด , เดธไซส์ สปิริต อัลบาร์น *ครูพิเศษจอมป่วน รีบอร์น! Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (โรส) พากย์เป็น แรมโบ้ , ซันซัส, อาซาริ อุเงทสึ, โอซิมะ เคน, สปาน่า, คิเคียว, แกรมม่า, นิเกร่า แบร์บังเคิล *ฮายาเตะ พ่อบ้านประจัญบาน Hayate the Combat Butler(SS 1-2) (Rose) พากย์เป็น ผู้บรรยายเรื่อง, นิชิซาว่า คาซุกิ *โทริโกะ Toriko (Rose) พากย์เป็น ซานี่, ทอมมี่ร็อด, อัลฟาโร่ *สเก็ต ดานซ์ ปี 1-2 Sket Dance SS1-2 (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น อุซุย คาซึโยชิ (สวิตซ์) *แอกเซลเวิลด์ Accel World (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น มายุซึมิ ทาคุมุ/ไซอันไพล์ *นักเตะแข้งสายฟ้า Inazuma Eleven (Rose) พากย์เป็น โกเอนจิ ชูยะ, ฟุบุคิ ชิโร่, คาคุมะ เคย์ตะ, เรย์เซ่, คาเบยามะ เฮย์โกโร่ *นักเตะแข้งสายฟ้า โก! Inazuma Eleven GO (Rose) พากย์เป็น ซึรุมาสะ ฮายามิ, อาเมมิยะ ไทโย, เอนโด มาโมรุ, สึรุกิ เคียวสุเกะ, โกเอนจิ ชูยะ / อิชิโดะ ชูจิ, ฮายามิ ซุรุมาสะ, คาคุมะ อายูมุ *นักเตะแข้งสายฟ้า โก กาแล็กซี่ Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy (Rose) พากย์เป็น มานาเบะ ชินอิจิโร่, คุซากะ ริวจิ, โค้ชฟุโด, คุโรซากิ มาโกโตะ, โกมาคิ เท็ตสึโร่ *พิชิตรัก พิทักษ์โลก Date A Live (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น คันนาซึกิ เคียวเฮ, นาคาสึกาวะ มุเนจิกะ *เบลเซบับ เด็กพันธุ์นรกสั่งลุย Beelzebub (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น ฟุรุอุจิ ทาคายูกิ, ชิโรยามะ ทาเคชิ *ลัคกี้สตาร์ Lucky Star (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น ฮิอิรากิ ทาคาโอะ (พ่อคางามิ) *ชานะ นักรบเนตรอัคคี/เนตรเพลิงชานะ ปี 2-3 Shakugan no Shana SS 2-3 (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น มาโคเชียส, ทานากะ เอตะ *คนลึกไขปริศนาลับ Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji (Rose) พากย์เป็น บาร์ดรอย (บัลโด), อันเดอร์เทเกอร์, วิสเคานท์ ดรูอิต (ลอร์ด อเลสเตอร์ แซมเบอร์, ภาค 2), อัคนี, อาช *ฟรี! Free! (REC) พากย์เป็น มัตสึโอกะ ริน *สึซึมิยะ ฮารุฮิ Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu (Rose) พากย์เป็น พากย์เป็น โคอิซึมิ อิสึกิ (ซีซั่น 2) *ฝ่าวิกฤตพิชิตกาลเวลา Steins;Gate (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น ฮาชิดะ ดารุ *เดธโน้ต Death Note (United Home Entertainment) พากย์เป็น แอล, ไอซาว่า ชูอิจิ, มิคามิ เทรุ, เมลโล่, ลิน แอล เทเลอร์ *ปฐมบทสงครามจอกศักดิ์สิทธิ์ Fate/Zero (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น เวเวอร์ เวลเว็ตต์, แลนเซอร์ *สงครามแดนสนธยา Durarara! (Rose) พากย์เป็น ไซม่อน เบรซเนฟ, คาโดตะ เคียวเฮ, ยางิริ เซย์จิ *ยูกิโอ เกมกลคนอัจฉริยะ จีเอ็กซ์ Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Rose) พากย์เป็น ยูกิ จูได , จิม ครอคโคไดล์ *ภาพยนตร์ยูกิโอ ดูเอลมอนสเตอร์ Yu-Gi-Oh! (Movie) (Rose) พากย์เป็น มุโต้ ยูกิ *ยูกิโอ! เดอะมูฟวี่ : แมตช์มรณะข้ามเวลาพลิกอนาคต Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie : Bonds Beyond Time (Rose) พากย์เป็น ยูกิ จูได, โครว โฮแกน(นอกจากพากย์โครวในมูฟวี่แล้ว ยังเคยไปพากย์โครวแทนรบ เพชรประสิทธิ์ในยูกิโอ 5D's ภาคแรกที่ True อยู่ช่วงนึงด้วย) *ยูกิโอ เกมกลคนอัจฉริยะ : ศึกปริศนาด้านมืด Yu-Gi-Oh! : The Dark Side of Dimensions (M-Picture) พากย์เป็น มุโต ยูกิ/ยูกิด้านมืด, ซาดี ชิน *แฟรี่เทล ศึกจอมเวทอภินิหาร Fairy Tail (โรส) พากย์เป็น โลกิ (เลโอ-ราศีสิงห์), กาซิล เรดฟ็อกซ์(ปี 1), เจราล เฟนาลดาล, ฟรีด จัสติน, อัลแซค คอร์เนล, เจราล เฟอร์นันเดส, ซิกเรน, โช, แคนเซอร์, ซาจิททาเรียส, บ็อบ, ฮิบิกิ เลส, เรเซอร์, เสนาธิการไบโร, นาดี้ *แฟรี่เทล เดอะมูฟวี่ 1 : ศึกอภินิหารคนทรงวิหคเพลิง Fairy Tail Movie 1: Houou no Miko (Rose) พากย์เป็น โลกิ, เจ็ต, ฟรีด จัสติน *กินทามะ เดอะมูฟวี่ Gintama The Movie (Rose) พากย์เป็น ชิมูระ ชิมปาจิ, โอคิตะ โซโกะ, คาวาคามิ บันไซ *กัปตันเอิร์ธ หุ่นรบพิทักษ์โลก Captain Earth (REC) พากย์เป็น อะมาร่า, บาคุ, มานัตซึ ไทโย, ทริอาส *ไอดอลสาวชาวไร่ No-Rin (REC) พากย์สมทบ *คาแรคเตอร์ผู้พิทักษ์ Shugo Chara (Rose) พากย์เป็น สึกิโยมิ อิคุโตะ , ซันโจ ไคริ , ไดจิ, โฮชินะ คาสึโอมิ *เส้นทางฝันของสาวน้อยขนมหวาน Yumeiro Patissiere (Rose) พากย์เป็น ฮานาบุสะ ซาสึกิ *คิราริ สาวใสหัวใจเกินร้อย Kirarin Revolution (Rose) พากย์เป็น สึคิชิมะ ซูบารุ (พี่ชายคิราริ) *หุ่นจิ๋วประจัญบาน Danball Senki/Little Battlers Experience (Rose) พากย์เป็น อุซากิ ยูสึเกะ, ยางามิ เอจิ *หุ่นจิ๋วประจัญบาน วอร์ส Danball Senki Wars (REC) พากย์เป็น อิโซกาอิ เก็นโด, โชโก ริคูยะ, ฮาราชิยา ฟูตะ, อาจารย์ใหญ่ *สาวเรียวกังหัวใจเกินร้อย Hanasaku Iroha (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น มิยางิชิ โทรุ *หวานใจกับนายตัวป่วน Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun / My Little Monster (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น มิซาวะ มิตสึโยชิ, โทมิโอกะ เรียวจิ *เค K (REC) พากย์เป็น สุโอ มิโคโตะ, คามาโมโตะ ริคิโอะ *จอมนางอหังการโอดะ โนบุนะ The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น ไซโต้ โดซัง *เทพธิดาฝ่ามิติโลกแห่งเกม Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น อโนเนเดธ *องค์ชายจิตป่วนกับน้องเหมียวยิ้มยาก Hentai Ouji to Warawanai Neko (REC) พากย์สมทบ *ประกายใสวัยฝัน Kiniro Mosaic (REC) พากย์สมทบ *จิ้งจอกเย็นชากับสาวซ่าเทพจำเป็น Kamisama Kiss (REC) พากย์เป็น อุราชิมะ โคทาโร่, มิคาเงะ *ยัยกรรไกรใจร้ายกับนายหมาดวงซวย Inu to Hasami wa Tsukaiyou (REC) พากย์เป็น มุราคาตะ *โกลเด้น ไทม์ Golden Time (REC) พากย์สมทบ *คิมิคิส สาส์นรักจุมพิตหัวใจ KimiKiss: Pure Rouge (Rose) พากย์เป็น ไอฮาระ คาซึกิ, ไค เออิจิ *สามนางฟ้า ผ่าโลกนิวเคลียร์ Coppelion (REC) พากย์เป็น อิบาเสะ *ศึกการ์ดป่วน ก๊วนสาวน้อย Fantasista Doll (REC) พากย์เป็น ราเฟธเซีย *น้องสาวของผมไม่น่ารักขนาดนั้นหรอก ปี 1-2 Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai SS 1-2 (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น มิอุระ เก็นโนะซุเกะ *วัยซนคนการ์ตูน Bakuman (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น นีซึมะ เอย์จิ, อิชิซาวะ ฮิเดมิสึ, มาไกโนะ โคจิ *ฮีโร่แมน Heroman (Rose) พากย์เป็น ไซมอน ไคน่า (สไปท์) *อสูรรับใช้ของยาย 0 สนิท Zero no Tsukaima (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น กิช เดอ การ์มมงค์, จูลิโอ *มาเรีย โฮลิค Maria Holic (Rose) พากย์เป็น คานาเอะ โทอิจิรุ *ผึ้งจดหมาย Letter Bee (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น กอซ สุเอด, ดอกเตอร์ ธันเดอร์แลนด์ จูเนียร์ *อควอเรี่ยน (โอวีเอ) Genesis of Aquarion OVA (Rose) พากย์เป็น ฟุโด, โทมะ *อควอเรียน อีโวล Aquarion Evol (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น เดมุริ คางุระ, ชเรด เอแลน, ดอนนา ดันเทส *ไฟเบรน ไขปริศนาเกมเทวะ Phi Brain: Puzzle of God (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น จิคุคาวะ โซจิ *ฉันนี่ล่ะพ่อบ้าน Mayo Chiki! (Rose) พากย์เป็น คุโรเซะ ยามาโตะ *ปริศนาความทรงจำ Hyouka (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น โทไกโตะ มาซาชิ, ทานาเบะ จิโร่ *สายเลือดล่าสังหาร The Severing Crime Edge (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น ไซงะ โรมิโอ *บุปผาซามูไร ผ่าตำนานนักรบชินเซ็น Hakuouki (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น โอคิตะ โซจิ *ซากุระโซว หอพักสร้างฝัน The Pet Girl of Sakurasou (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น มิยาฮาระ ไดจิ *สตาร์ไดรเวอร์: ทาคุโตะผู้เจิดจรัส Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น ชินโด สุงาตะ *บราเธอร์ คอนฟลิค Brother Conflict (Rose/REC) พากย์เป็น อาซาฮินะ คานาเมะ, อาซาฮินะ ฮิคารุ, อาซาฮินะ หลุยส์, อาซาฮินะ ซูบารุ *เรดดาต้าเกิร์ล RDG - Red Data Girl (REC) พากย์เป็น ซางาระ ยูกิมาสะ *ลำนำรักเหล่าทวยเทพ Kamigami no Asobi (REC) พากย์เป็น ดิโอไนซัส เท็นโซส, บัลเดอร์ ฮริงฮอร์รี่ *กัปตันซึบาสะ Captain Tsubasa (Rose) พากย์เป็น คิสุงิ เท็ปเป *สี่แสบฝ่าแดนทมิฬ/ไซยูกิ Saiyuki (Rose) พากย์เป็น โกคู *จิ๊ค หุ่นเหล็กเทพพิทักษ์ Steel God Jeeg (Rose) พากย์เป็น เคียว (ทาเครุ) *แม่มดสาวหัวใจกุ๊กกิ๊ก Sugar Sugar Rune (Rose) พากย์เป็น ดุ๊ค, ซุงิยามะ ไทจิ, กาเซ่, จิลเอทโต้ *คิบะ ศึกอภินิหารข้ามภพ Kiba (Rose) พากย์เป็น โนอา, เฮนลิค, ดูมัส *นารุเอะ อลวนรักสาวต่างดาว The World of Narue (Rose) พากย์เป็น มาซากิ มารุโอะ, คุณอิสึกะ (พ่อคาสึโตะ) *สาวน้อยกับหยาดดาวตกเจ็ดสี Nanatsuiro Drops (Rose) พากย์เป็น ซากุราบะ เคสึเกะ *คานัน Canaan (Rose) พากย์เป็น มิโนริคาว่า มิโนรุ *ไดโนคิง ราชันย์พันธุ์ไดโนเสาร์ Dinosaur King (Rose) พากย์เป็น ดร.โคได เคนริว, เอโดะ *กล้าล่าวิญญาณ Ghost Hound 3 (Rose) พากย์เป็น มาซายูกิ, ซูซูกิ, ไฮบาระ มาซาโตะ *สแกนทูโก ซิ่งสะท้านจักรวาล Scan 2 Go (Rose) พากย์เป็น ซีโร่, โดรันโด้, แจ็ค, ราชาคุราเกน *Live on Card Liver (Rose) พากย์เป็น โทโอรุ *เกมปีศาจยันต์มหัศจรรย์ Bakegyamon (Rose) พากย์เป็น มุกะ, เนโดะ, โอเท็นปุ, เอ็นซัง *Capeta (Rose) พากย์เป็น ไทระ คัปเปตะ(ตอนโต), มิอุระ, ซาวาดะ, โคคุเดระ, อาคาจิ *เซเว่นโกสต์ 07-Ghost (Rose) พากย์เป็น คาสเตอร์, มิคาเงะ, คัตสึรางิ ลันเซ่(รันเซ่) *อินิเชียล ดี นักซิ่งดริฟท์สายฟ้า Initial D (Rose) พากย์เป็น ฟุจิวาระ ทาคุมิ(แทนมานพ ศรีจูเป้า), อิวากิ เซย์จิ(Movie) *บีทเอ็กซ์ ผู้พิทักษ์จักรวาล B'tX (Rose) พากย์เป็น โฟ *หุ่นเหล็กสายฟ้าบีดาแมน ภาคตำนานเปลวอัคคี B-Daman Fire Spirits (Rose) พากย์เป็น เอ็นจู, เท็ตสึโนะสึเกะ, ฮาจาน *หุ่นเหล็กสายฟ้า บี-ดาแมน ภาคระเบิดพลังลูกแก้วพิฆาต Bakkyu HIT! Crash B-Daman (Rose) พากย์เป็น คุโรกิ โคโด *ฤทธิ์หมัดดาวเหนือ ภาค กำเนิดจอมราชันย์ Legends of the Dark Kings: A Fist of the North Star Story (Rose) พากย์เป็น โทคิ *ฤทธิ์หมัดดาวเหนือ ภาค เพลงหมัดฟ้าคำราม Fist of the Blue Sky (Rose) พากย์เป็น กวาง เหลงพัน *มายเมโลดี้ หนูน้อยแห่งป่าเมอร์รี่แลนด์ Onegai My Melody (Rose) พากย์เป็น ฮิรากิ เคนอิจิ, แฟลต, ราชา *Cross Fight B-Daman (Rose) พากย์เป็น ดราเซี่ยน, ไรโด โองะ, คามิโอริ อาสึกะ, ไซงะ อากิระ *สาวน้อยต๋อยหนัก Muteki Kanban Musume (TIGA) พากย์เป็น อากิฮิโกะ โอตะ *Sofia the First (Disney) พากย์เป็น เบลลี่วิค *Tangled : Before Ever After (Disney) พากย์เป็น ยูจีน ฟิตซ์เฮอร์เบิร์ต *มิรุโมะ ภูตจิ๋วจอมยุ่ง (กามเทพน้อยเมอร์โม่) Wagamama Fairy Mirumo De Pon! (Rose) พากย์เป็น มัตสึทาเกะ คาโอรุ, อินโจ, ราชครู, จิโร่, ชีโร่, สุมิตะ โคอิจิ *หวานใจกับใบโคลเวอร์ Honey and Clover (Rose) พากย์เป็น โมริตะ ชิโนบุ *วัยมันส์คนพันธุ์ เอ S.A.: Special A (Rose) พากย์เป็น คาริโนะ ทาดาชิ, ไซงะ ยาฮิโระ, ฮานะโซโนะ อัตสึชิ (พี่ชายของ ฮิคาริ) *ปริ๊นซ์แวน ตำนานเจ้าชาย The Legend of Prince Van (ช่อง 6/WorkpointTV) พากย์เป็น เจ้าชายแวน *Mighty Magiswords (Cartoon Network) พากย์เป็น ผู้บรรยาย *ซอร์โร่ ฮีโร่ผจญภัย Zorro The Chronicles (ThaiPBS) พากย์เป็น ดิเอโก้ (ซอร์โร่) *ยมทูตสีขาว Momo The Girl God of Death (Rose) พากย์เป็น แดเนียล, อาชาโนะ, คันทาโร่, พ่อ'จิอากิ *สิงห์สนาม The Knight in the Area (Rose) พากย์เป็น ไอซาว่า สึงุรุ, มาโตบะ คาโอรุ, ยูจิ ซาวามุระ *เทวดาป่วนสวรรค์แตก (โรส) พากย์เป็น ลู, คุณวา, ตัวประกอบอื่นๆ *ชุมชนนิมนต์ยิ้ม (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น หลวงพี่พอเพียง , เบิร์ดซ่อมได้ , แจ็คเด็กแว๊น *4 Angies สี่สาวแสนซน ภาค2 (ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น พ่อมดดูฮู , ครูใหญ่ *อวตาร กำเนิดตำนานธาตุทั้ง 4 Avatar the Last Airbender (MCOTHD) พากย์เป็น โช็คกะ, ราชาโอไซ *โปเกมอน (True) พากย์เป็น ทาเคชิ , เนียส *โปเกมอน ไดมอน แอนด์ เพิร์ล (โมเดิร์นไนน์) พากย์เป็น ทาเคชิ (พากย์แทน นิรันดร์ บุญยรัตพันธุ์) *โปเกมอน (ไดมอน แอนด์ เพิร์ล) ศึกกาแล็คติกทีม Pokémon Diamond & Pearl (Truevisions/MCOTHD) พากย์เป็น ทาเคชิ, เนียส, ด็อกเตอร์โอคิโดะ ยูคินาริ, ดร.นานะคามาโดะ *โปเกมอน แบล็ค แอนด์ ไวท์ (เบสต์ วิช) Pokémon Black & White (Best Wishes!) (Truevisions) พากย์เป็น เดนโตะ, เนียส, ด็อกเตอร์โอคิโดะ ยูคินาริ, ดอนจอส, เกจิส, ด็อกเตอร์อาโครม่า *โปเกมอน เอ็กซ์วาย และ โปเกมอน เอ็กซ์วายแซด (Truevisions) พากย์เป็น เนียส, ด็อกเตอร์โอคิโดะ ยูคินาริ, ด็อกเตอร์พลาตัน, ทิเอนโน่, แชมเปี้ยนไดโกะ ซึวาบุกิ, เซโร่ซิค *โปเกม่อน เดอะ มูฟวี่ : อภิมหาศึกฮูปาถล่มโลก Pokémon The Movie : Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (Truevisions) พากย์เป็น เนียส *โปเกม่อน เดอะ มูฟวี่ : โวเคเนียน กับจักรกลปริศนา มาเกียนา Pokémon The Movie : Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel (Truevisions) พากย์เป็น เนียส, จาร์วิส *โปเกมอน ซัน แอนด์ มูน (Truevisions) พากย์เป็น ด็อกเตอร์คุคุย, กลาดิโอ้, เนียส, ผอ.โอคิโดะ นาริยะ, ด็อกเตอร์โอคิโดะ ยูคินาริ, ราชาเกาะคุจินาชิ, ท่านซาคากิ *นางฟ้าจักรกล Rinne no Lagrange (WorkpointTV) พากย์เป็น นาคาอิซุมิ ฮิโรชิ (ลุงมาโดกะ), อาเรย์, มอยด์ *เมไจ: อะลาดินผจญภัย ปี 1 Magi The Labyrinth of Magic (WorkpointTV) พากย์เป็น อาลีบาบา *เมไจ: อะลาดินผจญภัย ปี 2 Magi The Kingdom of Magic (WorkpointTV) พากย์แทนนิรันดร์ บุญยรัตพันธุ์ พากย์เป็น จูดัล *เทพศาสตร์ซากาโมโต้ Sakamoto desu ga? (ช่อง 3SD) พากย์เป็น มาเอดะ อาสึชิ, โมริตะ *กัปตันซึบาสะ 2018 Captain Tsubasa (2018) (PPTVHD) พากย์เป็น วากาบายาชิ เก็นโซ โทคุซัทสึ *มารค์ไรเดอร์ x ซูเปอร์เซนไท ซูเปอร์ฮีโร่ไทเซน (โรส) พากย์เป็น เจค, ไดมอนจิ ชุน, โอว์นเนอร์, โจ กิปเคน / โกไคบลู, คุโรกิ ทาเคชิ, เรดวัน, เจเนรอล ชาโดว์, คิวเซย์ชู โนะ บราซิล่า *มาสค์ไรเดอร์ x ซูเปอร์เซนไท x ตำรวจอวกาศ ซูเปอร์ฮีโร่ไทเซน Z (โรส) พากย์เป็น คาเมนไรเดอร์หมายเลข 1, มาสค์ไรเดอร์ดีเคด, เอียน ยอร์คแลนด์ / เคียวริวแบล็ค, บีท เจ สแตก / สแตกบัสเตอร์, อุซาดะ เลตตัส, โมริชิตะ โทโอรุ, แกรนด์ไดน์ *ตำรวจอวกาศเกียบัน : เดอะ มูฟวี่ Space Sheriff Gavan : The Movie (โรส) พากย์เป็น จูมอนจิ เงคิ / เกียบัน ไทป์จี *Go-onger vs Gekiranger พากย์เป็น อิชิฮาระ กุนเปย์ / โกออนแบล็ค, ฮิซาสึ เคน / เกคิช็อปเปอร์, บัส-ออน, ริโอ *โกโก เซนไท โบเคนเจอร์ GoGo Sentai Boukenger (โรส วิดีโอ) พากย์เป็น โมงามิ โซตะ / โบเคนบลู *Gekiranger vs Boukenger พากย์เป็น ฮิซาสึ เคน / เกคิช็อปเปอร์, ริโอ *ขบวนการจอมยุทธสรรพสัตว์ เกคิเรนเจอร์ Juken Sentai Gekiranger (โรส วิดีโอ) พากย์เป็น ฟูคามิ เร็ตสึ / เกคิบลู, ฮิซาสึ เคนทาโร่, มาสเตอร์ บรูซะ อี, ซันโย *ขบวนการพลังจักรกล โกออนเจอร์ Engine Sentai Go-onger (โรส วิดีโอ) พากย์เป็น โจ ฮันโตะ / โกออนกรีน, บัส-ออน, เจ็ทโทรัส, จิราคาโซเน่ *Shinkenger vs Go-onger พากย์เป็น ชิบะ ทาเครุ / ชินเคนเรด, โคซาคะ เรน / โกออนบลู, บัส-ออน, กันเฟิร์ด, เจ็ทโทรัส, แครี่เกเตอร์, ฟูฮะ จูโซ *Goseiger vs Shinkenger พากย์เป็น ทานิ จิอากิ / ชินเคนกรีน, ไดโกโย, โกไคบูล *โกเซย์เจอร์ ซุปเปอร์เซนไต 199 ฮีโร่ สุดยอดสงครามประจัญบาน (โรส) พากย์เป็น โจ กิปเคน / โกไคบลู, โกเซย์บลู / ไฮด์, โกเซย์ไนท์, บันบะ โซคิจิ / บิ๊กวัน *Gokaiger vs Gavan (โรส) พากย์เป็น โจ กิปเคน / โกไคบลู, เรดบัสเตอร์, บาเอะ (เกคิเรนเจอร์), ไดแลนโด *โก-บัสเตอร์ ปะทะ โกไคเจอร์ : เดอะ มูฟวี่ Go-Busters vs Gokaiger : The Movie (โรส) พากย์เป็น บีท เจ สแตก / สแตกบัสเตอร์, อุซาดะ เลตตัส, โมริชิตะ โทรุ, โจ กิปเคน / โกไคบลู, เคียวริวแบล็ค *เคียวริวเจอร์ ปะทะ โก-บัสเตอร์ : ศึกไดโนเสาร์ประจัญบาน, มิตรภาพนิจนิรันดร์ Kyoryuger vs Go-Busters : Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends (โรส) พากย์เป็น เอียน ยอร์คแลนด์ / เคียวริวแบล็ค, คิริว ดันเท็ตสึ, บีท เจ สแต็ก / สแตกบัสเตอร์, ไทรเซร่าเรนเจอร์ (ดัน), ไทเกอร์เรนเจอร์ (บอย), ทคคิวหมายเลข 1, คาออส *ขบวนการซามูไร ชินเคนเจอร์ Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (โรส วิดีโอ) พากย์เป็น ทานิ จิอากิ / ชินเคนกรีน *ขบวนการซามูไร ชินเคนเจอร์ เดอะ มูฟวี่ 1 Shinkenger the Movie : The Fateful War (โรส วิดีโอ) พากย์เป็น ทานิ จิอากิ / ชินเคนกรีน, , จิมัตสึริ โดโคคุ *ขบวนการซามูไร ชินเคนเจอร์ เดอะ มูฟวี่ 2 Return of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger : Special Act (โรส วิดีโอ) พากย์เป็น ทานิ จิอากิ / ชินเคนกรีน *Come Back! Goseiger : Last Epic (โรส วิดีโอ) พากย์เป็น ศจ.เทนจิ ชูอิจิโร่, คิงบีบิ *ขบวนการโจรสลัด โกไคเจอร์ Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (โรส วิดีโอ) พากย์เป็น โจ กิ๊บเคน / โกไคบลู, ไดแลนโด *ขบวนการโจรสลัด โกไคเจอร์ เดอะ มูฟวี่ Gokaiger the Movie : The Flying Ghost Ship (โรส วิดีโอ) พากย์เป็น โจ กิ๊บเคน / โกไคบลู *โกบัสเตอร์ส Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters (โรส) พากย์เป็น อุซาดะ เลตตัส, บีท เจ สแต็ค/สแต็คบัสเตอร์ และ ผู้บรรยายเรื่อง, บีทบัสเตอร์/จิน มาซาโตะ(Movie), โมริชิตะ โทรุ(Movie) *โกบัสเตอร์มูฟวี่ ปฏิบัติการปกป้องโตเกียวเอเนอร์ทาวเวอร์ Go-Busters the Movie : Protect the Tokyo Enetower (โรส) พากย์เป็น *ขบวนการผู้กล้าไดโนเสาร์ เคียวริวเจอร์ Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger (โรส) พากย์เป็น เอียน ยอร์คแลนด์ / เคียวริวแบล็ค, กิลโบเรโร่ *เคียวริวเจอร์ เดอะมูฟวี่ : กาบูรินโก้ ออฟ มิวสิก Kyoryuger The Movie : Gaburincho of Music (โรส) พากย์เป็น เอียน ยอร์คแลนด์ / เคียวริวแบล็ค *ขบวนการรถไฟด่วน ทคคิวเจอร์ Ressha Sentai ToQger (โรส) พากย์เป็น ซูซูกิ ไรโตะ(ไรท์) / ทคคิวหมายเลข1 *ขบวนการดาวกระจาย นินนินเจอร์ Shuriken Sentai Ninninja (โรส) พากย์เป็น อิงาซากิ ทาคาฮารุ / อะคานินเจอร์ *ริวจิน มาบูเยอร์ Ryujin Mabuyer (โรส) พากย์เป็น กันจิโร่ *มาสค์ไรเดอร์เดนโอ & คิบะ ไคลแม็กซ์ เดกะ MaskedRider Den-O & Kiva : Climax Deka (ดรีมวิชั่น) พากย์เป็น คินทารอส , ซากุราอิ ยูโตะ(มาสค์ไรเดอร์ ซีโร่นอส) , โอซากิ *มาสค์ไรเดอร์ดีเคด ออลไรเดอร์ ปะทะ ไดช็อกเกอร์ Masked Rider Decade : All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker (โรส วิดีโอ) พากย์เป็น ไคโต ไดคิ / มาสค์ไรเดอร์ ดิเอนด์, ฟิลิป / มาสค์ไรเดอร์ดับเบิ้ล *มาสค์ไรเดอร์ X มาสค์ไรเดอร์ ดับเบิ้ล & เดเค็ท เดอะมูฟวี่ 2010 Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 (ดรีมวิชั่น) พากย์เป็น มาสค์ไรเดอร์ ดิเอนด์ / ไคโต ไดกิ, คุเรไน วาตารุ, มาสค์ไรเดอร์ ดับเบิ้ล / ฮิคาริ โชทาโร่ *มหาศึกฮีโร่ประจัญบาน GP ปะทะ คาเมนไร เดอร์หมายเลข 3 Super Hero Taisen GP : Kamen Rider 3 (REC) พากย์เป็น มาสก์ไรเดอร์ ไดรฟ์ / โทมาริ ชินโนะสึเกะ, มาสก์ไรเดอร์ เรนเกล *เรสคิวฟอร์ซ Tomica Hero: Rescue Force (โรส วิดีโอ) พากย์เป็น โทโดโรคิ ฮิคารุ / R-1 *มิไรการ์ ทีวัน MIRAIGAR T1 (MCOT Family/True Spark) พากย์เป็น ภาคิน, โมหะคุง ภาพยนตร์ *Maze Runner 3 พากย์เป็น Thomas *Star Dust พากย์เป็น Triston *สมุดโน้ตกระชากวิญญาณ อวสานสมุดมรณะ สมุดโน้ตสิ้นโลก พากย์เป็น แอล *The Final Destination โกงตาย ทะลุตาย พากย์เป็น นิค โอ’แบนนอน *สับหฤโหด พากย์เป็น แดนนี่ *จิตพิฆาตโลก พากย์เป็น ยูซุฟ, แนช *Superbad ซูเปอร์แบด คู่เฉิ่มฮ็อตฉ่า พากย์เป็น อีวาน *Aliens In The Attic พากย์เป็น เจก เพียร์สัน, นายอำเภอ *อัลวินกับสหายชิพมังค์จอมซน 2 พากย์เป็นเดฟ เซวิล *มหัศจรรย์รักข้ามภพ พากย์เป็น เจ้าชายเอ็ดเวิร์ด *The Final Destination โกงตาย สุดขีด พากย์เป็น แซม *127 ชั่วโมง พากย์เป็น อารอน รัลส์ตัน (เจมส์ แฟรนโก) *Watchmen พากย์เป็น Adrian Veidt/Ozymandias *Jennifer's Body พากย์เป็น ชิป *Rise of the Planet of the Apes กำเนิดพิภพวานร พากย์เป็น ดร.วิลเลียม "วิล" โรดแมน *จีไอโจ สงครามระห่ำแค้นคอบร้าทมิฬ พากย์เป็น ฟลินท์ *เดอะ แฮงค์โอเวอร์ ภาค 2 พากย์เป็น เท็ดดี้ และ เลสลี่ เชา *เดอะ แฮงค์โอเวอร์ ภาค 3 พากย์เป็น เลสลี่ เชา *ทรอน ล่าข้ามโลกอนาคต พากย์เป็น แซม ฟลินน์ *เอ็กซ์เมน รุ่น 1 พากย์เป็น อเล็กซ์ ซัมเมอร์/เฮวอค *กัปตันอเมริกา: อเวนเจอร์ที่ 1 พากย์เป็น บักกี้ *พลิกรหัสพิฆาตพยัคฆ์ร้าย 007 พากย์เป็น คิว *คลาวด์ แอตลาส หยุดโลกข้ามเวลา พากย์เป็น อดัม อีวิง, ชาง แฮจู และ ตัวประกอบอื่นๆ *สตาร์ เทรค สงครามพิฆาตจักรวาล พากย์เป็น ฮิคารุ ซูลู (จอห์น โช) *สตาร์ เทรค ทะยานสู่ห้วงมืด พากย์เป็น ฮิคารุ ซูลู (จอห์น โช) *แบทแมน อัศวินรัตติกาลผงาด พากย์เป็น ตัวประกอบอื่นๆ *แปซิฟิคริม สงครามอสูรเหล็ก พากย์เป็น ดร.นิวตัน ไกซเลอร์ *เอ็กซ์เมน: สงครามวันพิฆาตกู้อนาคต พากย์เป็น วอร์แพธ , ตัวประกอบอื่นๆ *คิงส์แมน โคตรพิทักษ์บ่มพยัคฆ์ พากย์เป็น แกรี "เอ็กซี" อันวิน *ฮิทแมน: สายลับ 47 พากย์เป็น จอห์น สมิธ (แซกคารี ควินโต) *ฮอร์ตัน กับ โลกจิ๋วสุดมหัศจรรย์ พากย์เป็น นายกเทศมนตรี เน็ด แม็คด็อก *เจ้าหนูปรมาณู (ฉบับภาพยนตร์) Astro Boy 2009 (Rose) พากย์เป็น ออร์ริน, ซอก *สพันจ์บ็อบ ฮีโร่จากใต้สมุทร The SpongeBob Movie : Sponge Out of Water พากย์เป็น ซิกัล 4 *มหาลัย มอนสเตอร์ Monsters University พากย์เป็น จอห์นนี่ *ปลาเล็ก หัวใจทอร์นาโด The Reef/Shark Bait/Pi's Story พากย์เป็น พาย, ลู (ปลาฉนาก), แมนนี (ปลากระโทง) *บาร์บี้ เทพธิดาแฟชั่น Barbie A Fashion Fairytale (Catalyst) พากย์เป็น ทอดด์ (ผู้กำกับ) *ทิงเกอร์เบลล์ Tinker Bell (2008) พากย์เป็น แคล้งค์ *เหินซิ่งชิงเจ้าเวหา Planes พากย์เป็น โรเปอร์, บราโว *ผจญเพลิงเหินเวหา Planes 2 Fire and Rescue พากย์เป็น ไรเกอร์ *ทอย สตอรี่ 3 Toy Story 3 พากย์เป็น เคน *ทอย สตอรี่ : ฮาวาย แดนสวรรค์ Toy Story Toons : Hawaiian Vacation พากย์เป็น เคน *ราพันเซล เจ้าหญิงผมยาวกับโจรซ่าจอมแสบ Tangled พากย์เป็น ยูจีน ฟิตซ์เฮอร์เบิร์ต หรือ ฟลินน์ ไรเดอร์ *ราล์ฟ วายร้ายหัวใจฮีโร่ Wreck-It Ralph พากย์เป็น ราล์ฟ *ผจญภัยแดนคำสาปราชินีหิมะ Frozen พากย์เป็น คริสตอฟฟ์ *รักไร้เสียง พากษ์เป็น อิชิดะ โชยะ *คิงส์แมน รวมพลังโคตรพยัคฆ์ พากย์เป็น แกรี "เอ็กซี" อันวิน *รักไร้เสียง A Silent Voice / Koe no Katachi พากย์เป็น อิชิดะ โชวยะ *ระหว่างเราและดอกไม้ไฟ Fireworks/ Uchiage Hanabi, Shita kara Miru ka? Yoko kara Miru ka? พากย์เป็น ชิมาดะ โนริมิจิ *Fantastic Beats พากย์เป็น นิวท์ สคามันเดอร์ *Fantastic Beats The Crime Of Grindelwald พากย์เป็น นิวท์ สคามันเดอร์ *ราล์ฟตะลุยโลกอินเทอร์เน็ต Ralph Breaks the Internet พากย์เป็น ราล์ฟ *จอมโหดหน้ากากทอง พากย์เป็น ฉีชานหยุน (เจียงเซิง) (United) *ไอ้หนุ่มหมัดพญายม พากย์เป็น เหอเจิงกัง (หลิวเจียฮุย) (United) *เจ็ดดาวถล่มจอมอสูร พากย์เป็น โจวเผิง (จางฉินเผิง) (United) *ฤทธิ์กระบี่จิ้งจอกกายสิทธิ์ พากย์เป็น เถียนกุ่ยหนง (เจียงเซิง) (United) *สิงห์แสบไอ้ดาบซ่าส์ พากย์เป็น เสี่ยวป้าหวัง (เซี๊ยะเทียน) (United) *อาจารย์หมัดเจ้าสำนัก พากย์เป็น หวังอัน (เยี่ยต้าว่าน) (United) *กระทิงปู้เหลี่ยวฉิง พากย์เป็น เสิ่นโซ (เลสลี่ จาง) (Lionheart) *ห้าพญายมสิงห์นาวี พากย์เป็น หูจิงต้วน (ชิกวนชุน) (United) *สี่เจ้ายุทธเจ๋อ พากย์เป็น กวนเฟย (หลี่อี้หมิน) (United) *พระนางบูเช็คเทียน พากย์เป็น หยงอ๋องเสียน (เจียวจวง) (United) ซีรีส์ *Family Guy (FOX ทรูวิชั่นส์ช่อง 55) พากย์เป็น Brian Griffin *NCIS 1- ปัจจุบัน (FOX ทรูวิชั่นส์ช่อง 55) พากย์เป็น แอนโทนี ดีนอสโซ รายการโทรทัศน์ *เกมส์ฮาท้าพิสูจน์ : Super Junior (สถานีโทรทัศน์โมเดิร์นไนน์) พากย์เป็น สมาชิกวง Super Junior *Sponge ฉลาดสุด...สุด (สถานีโทรทัศน์โมเดิร์นไนน์) พากย์เป็น ลี ฮวี เจ, แขกรับเชิญ *แปลกสุดๆ Amazing Japan (สถานีโทรทัศน์โมเดิร์นไนน์) พากย์เป็น ผู้บรรยายรายการ อื่นๆ *แสดงโฆษณายาแก้ไอน้ำดำชวนป๋วยปี่แป่กอ ตราลูกกตัญญู โฆษณายาแก้ไอ (โดย เอ อภินันท์ ธีระนันทกุล) *เกมออนไลน์ Talesrunner พากย์เป็นตัวละคร ฮารุ หมวดหมู่:นักพากย์ชายไทย